Santa Hats & Sparkly Shoes
by crazycatt71
Summary: A little Holiday Smutt involving a Santa hat and some sparkly shoes. Written for this prompt on daily prompt on DreamWidth   Warning: M/M sex


Ianto stopped outside the door to his flat and shifted the bags in his arms, trying to get his keys out of his pocket. Just as the bags were about to slide to the floor, the door opened. Ianto hurried into the warm flat and came to a halt, letting go of the bags as he stared at the sight in front of him.

"Oh good, you're finally home. " Jack said, "Did you remember to pick up milk?"

Ianto nodded, his eyes taking in Jack, who was standing in front of him, wearing a long sleeved, red dress, with a full, short skirt, a Santa hat, and the most sparkly gold high heel shoes Ianto had ever seen. While Ianto tried to recover from seeing his lover dressed like a slutty Mrs. Claus, Jack scooped up the bags and carried them into the kitchen. Ianto managed to get his coat off and hung up and was headed toward the kitchen when Jack came back out, carrying a glass. He led Ianto over to the couch, gently pushed him down and handed him the glass. Ianto looked around the room, noting that Jack wasn't the only thing decked in holiday finery. Evergreen garlands were draped all around the room and a half decorated Christmas tree stood in front of the window.

"Now you just sit there and enjoy your eggnog while I finish the tree." Jack told Ianto.

Ianto sat back and watched Jack, enjoying the sight of his ass wiggling under the dress as he moved about. His heart skipped a beat, and then hammered franticly in his chest when Jack climbed on a step stool and stretched to place the star at the top of the tree, causing the skirt of his dress to hike up, revealing his firm, gorgeous ass in all its natural glory. Ianto jumped to his feet and hurried over to Jack. He placed his hands on Jack's hips to steady him, which put Jack's bare ass right at eye level. Ianto gave it a gentle nip, causing Jack to squeal and slap at his arm.

"Now, Mr. Jones, there will be none of that." Jack scolded.

Ianto lifted Jack off the stool and turned him around so they were face to face. He backed Jack up until he was pinned against the wall.

"I came home to find you prancing about, dressed like a slut from the North Pole," Ianto said, kissing Jack's neck, "so I think there will be plenty of that."

He slid his hands under the skirt of Jack's dress and squeezed the cheeks of his ass as he sucked on his neck until Jack was moaning. Ianto ground against Jack, rubbing their fabric covered cocks together. He trailed his fingers down the crack of Jack's ass, grinning when he felt the base of a butt plug in Jack's hole. He gave it a twist, making Jack groan as it hit his prostate.

"Such a good little Christmas slut," Ianto purred in Jack's ear, his Welsh accent thicker than normal "all ready for me to shove my cock into your sweet little ass."

He teased the plug in and out of Jack's ass, making sure to hit his sweet spot until Jack was clinging to him, whimpering and grinding against him. Ianto pulled the plug free and pushed Jack to his knees. He held the back of Jack's head and rubbed his crotch against Jack's face as Jack fumbled to undo his belt and fly. He grunted when Jack lifted his aching cock out of his pants. His head went back with a groan as his cock slid past Jack's lips and down his throat. Ianto enjoyed Jack's mouth on his cock until he felt the pressure in his groin. He pulled out of Jack's mouth and after quickly shedding his clothes, pushed Jack onto the floor in front of the Christmas tree. He knelt between Jack's legs and lifted his legs over his shoulders. Lining the head of his cock up with Jack's hold, he shoved into him in one hard motion. He groaned as Jack's tight, hot hole closed around him. He pulled back then slammed back in, setting a fast, hard pace that soon had both of them panting. Jack clutched at Ianto's arms, whimpers and sobs falling from his lips as Ianto relentlessly pounded into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust until he was seeing stars. Ianto could see the lights from the tree sparkling off of Jack's shoe in the corner of his eye and he turned his head to kiss Jack's ankle, then removed the shoe and kissed his foot.

"Close," Jack panted, reaching down to pull on his cock," so close."

Ianto quickened his pace as Jack cried out, his whole body shaking as cum erupted over his fist.

Ianto kept going until Jack's orgasm ended and he went limp, then he thrust as deep into Jack as he could and let go with a shout as his cum filled Jack. He lifted Jack's legs off his shoulders and pulled out of him before he collapsed beside him on the floor. They lay there for, their ragged breathing the only sound in the room. After a while, Jack stood up and pulled Ianto to his feet. They got cleaned up, and then cuddled together under a blanket on the couch.

"So, were we good or bad?" Ianto asked as they watched the lights glimmering off the ornaments on the tree.

"I think we are very good at being very bad." Jack said with a grin as he pulled Ianto close for a kiss.


End file.
